1. Summary of the Invention
In accordance with the present invention, there are provided fully human monoclonal antibodies against human cytotoxic T-lymphocyte antigen 4 (CTLA-4). Nucleotide sequences encoding and amino acid sequences comprising heavy and light chain immunoglobulin molecules, particularly contiguous heavy and light chain sequences spanning the complementarity determining regions (CDRs), specifically from within FR1 and/or CDR1 through CDR3 and/or within FR4, are provided. Further provided are antibodies having similar binding properties and antibodies (or other antagonists) having similar functionality as antibodies disclosed herein.
2. Background of the Technology
Regulation of immune response in patients would provide a desirable treatment of many human diseases that could lead to a specificity of action that is rarely found through the use of conventional drugs. Both up-regulation and down-regulation of responses of the immune system would be possible. The roles of T cells and B cells have been extensively studied and characterized in connection with the regulation of immune response. From these studies, the role of T cells appear, in many cases, to be particularly important in disease prevention and treatment.
T cells possess very complex systems for controlling their interactions. Interactions between T cells utilize numerous receptors and soluble factors for the process. Thus, what effect any particular signal may have on the immune response generally varies and depends on the particular factors, receptors and counter-receptors that are involved in the pathway. The pathways for down-regulating responses are as important as those required for activation. Thymic education leading to T-cell tolerance is one mechanism for preventing an immune response to a particular antigen. Other mechanisms, such as secretion of suppressive cytokines, are also known.
Activation of T cells requires not only stimulation through the antigen receptor (T cell receptor (TCR)), but additional signaling through co-stimulatory surface molecules such as CD28. The ligands for CD28 are the B7-1 (CD80) and B7-2 (CD86) proteins, which are expressed on antigen-presenting cells such as dendritic cells, activated B-cells or monocytes that interact with T-cell CD28 or CTLA-4 to deliver a costimulatory signal. The role of costimulatory signaling was studied in experimental allergic encephalomyelitis (EAE) by Perrin et al. Immunol Res 14:189-99 (1995). EAE is an autoimmune disorder, induced by Th1 cells directed against myelin antigens that provides an in vivo model for studying the role of B7-mediated costimulation in the induction of a pathological immune response. Using a soluble fusion protein ligand for the B7 receptors, as well as monoclonal antibodies specific for either CD80 or CD86, Perrin et al. demonstrated that B7 costimulation plays a prominent role in determining clinical disease outcome in EAE.
The interaction between B7 and CD28 is one of several co-stimulatory signaling pathways that appear to be sufficient to trigger the maturation and proliferation of antigen specific T-cells. Lack of co-stimulation, and the concomitant inadequacy of IL-2 production, prevent subsequent proliferation of the T cell and induce a state of non-reactivity termed “anergy”. A variety of viruses and tumors may block T cell activation and proliferation, leading to insufficient activity or non-reactivity of the host's immune system to the infected or transformed cells. Among a number of possible T-cell disturbances, anergy may be at least partly responsible for the failure of the host to clear the pathogenic or tumorgenic cells.
The use of the B7 protein to mediate anti-tumor immunity has been described in Chen et al. Cell 71:1093-1102 (1992) and Townsend and Allison Science 259:368 (1993). Schwartz Cell 71:1065 (1992) reviews the role of CD28, CTLA-4, and B7 in IL-2 production and immunotherapy. Harding et al. Nature 356:607-609 (1994) demonstrates that CD28 mediated signaling co-stimulates murine T cells and prevents the induction of anergy in T cell clones. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,434,131, 5,770,197, and 5,773,253, and International Patent Application Nos. WO 93/00431, WO 95/01994, WO 95/03408, WO 95/24217, and WO 95/33770.
From the foregoing, it was clear that T-cells required two types of signals from the antigen presenting cell (APC) for activation and subsequent differentiation to effector function. First, there is an antigen specific signal generated by interactions between the TCR on the T-cell and MHC molecules presenting peptides on the APC. Second, there is an antigen-independent signal that is mediated by the interaction of CD28 with members of the B7 family (B7-1 (CD80) or B7-2 (CD86)). Exactly where CTLA-4 fit into the milieu of immune responsiveness was initially evasive. Murine CTLA-4 was first identified and cloned by Brunet et al. Nature 328:267-270 (1987), as part of a quest for molecules that are preferentially expressed on cytotoxic T lymphocytes. Human CTLA-4 was identified and cloned shortly thereafter by Dariavach et al. Eur. J. Immunol 18:1901-1905 (1988). The murine and human CTLA-4 molecules possess approximately 76% overall sequence homology and approach complete sequence identity in their cytoplasmic domains (Dariavach et al. Eur. J. Immunol. 18:1901-1905 (1988)). CTLA-4 is a member of the immunoglobulin (Ig) superfamily of proteins. The Ig superfamily is a group of proteins that share key structural features of either a variable (V) or constant (C) domain of Ig molecules. Members of the Ig superfamily include, but are not limited to, the immunoglobulins themselves, major histocompatibility complex (MHC) class molecules (i.e., MHC class I and II), and TCR molecules.
In 1991, Linsley et al. J. Exp. Med. 174:561-569 (1991), proposed that CTLA-4 was a second receptor for B7. Similarly, Harper et al. J Immunol 147:1037-44 (1991) demonstrated that the CTLA-4 and CD28 molecules are closely related in both mouse and human as to sequence, message expression, gene structure, and chromosomal location. See also Balzano et al. Int J Cancer Suppl 7:28-32 (1992). Further evidence of this role arose through functional studies. For example, Lenschow et al. Science 257:789-792 (1992) demonstrated that CTLA-4-Ig induced long term survival of pancreatic islet grafts. Freeman et al. Science 262:907-909 (1993) examined the role of CTLA-4 in B7 deficient mice. Examination of the ligands for CTLA-4 are described in Lenschow et al. P.N.A.S. 90:11054-11058 (1993). Linsley et al. Science 257:792-795 (1992) describes immunosuppression in vivo by a soluble form of CTLA-4. Linsley et al. J Exp Med 176:1595-604 (1992) prepared antibodies that bound CTLA-4 and that were not cross-reactive with CD28 and concluded that CTLA-4 is coexpressed with CD28 on activated T lymphocytes and cooperatively regulates T cell adhesion and activation by B7. Kuchroo et al. Cell 80:707-18 (1995) demonstrated that the B7-1 and B7-2 costimulatory molecules differentially activated the Th1/Th2 developmental pathways. Yi-qun et al. Int Immunol 8:37-44 (1996) demonstrated that there are differential requirements for co-stimulatory signals from B7 family members by resting versus recently activated memory T cells towards soluble recall antigens. See also de Boer et al. Eur J Immunol 23:3120-5 (1993).
Several groups proposed alternative or distinct receptor/ligand interactions for CTLA-4 as compared to CD28 and even proposed a third B-7 complex that was recognized by a BB1 antibody. See, for example, Hathcock et al. Science 262:905-7 (1993), Freeman et al. Science 262:907-9 (1993), Freeman et al. J Exp Med 178:2185-92 (1993), Lenschow et al. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 90:11054-8 (1993), Razi-Wolf et al. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 90:11182-6 (1993), and Boussiotis et al. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 90:11059-63 (1993). But, see, Freeman et al. J Immunol 161:2708-15 (1998) who discuss finding that BB1 antibody binds a molecule that is identical to the cell surface form of CD74 and, therefore, the BB1 mAb binds to a protein distinct from B7-1, and this epitope is also present on the B7-1 protein. Thus, this observation required the field to reconsider studies using BB1 mAb in the analysis of CD80 expression and function.
Beginning in 1993 and culminating in 1995, investigators began to further delineate the role of CTLA-4 in T-cell stimulation. First, through the use of monoclonal antibodies against CTLA-4, Walunas et al. Immunity 1:405-13 (1994) provided evidence that CTLA-4 can function as a negative regulator of T cell activation. Thereafter, Waterhouse et al. Science 270:985-988 (1995) demonstrated that mice deficient for CTLA-4 accumulated T cell blasts with up-regulated activation markers in their lymph nodes and spleens. The blast cells also infiltrated liver, heart, lung, and pancreas tissue, and amounts of serum immunoglobulin were elevated and their T cells proliferated spontaneously and strongly when stimulated through the T cell receptor, however, they were sensitive to cell death induced by cross-linking of the Fas receptor and by gamma irradiation. Waterhouse et al. concluded that CTLA-4 acts as a negative regulator of T cell activation and is vital for the control of lymphocyte homeostasis. In a comment in the same issue, Allison and Krummel Science 270:932-933 (1995), discussed the work of Waterhouse et al. as demonstrative that CTLA-4 acts to down regulate T-cell responsiveness or has an inhibitory signaling role in T-cell activation and development. Tivol et al. Immunity 3:541-7 (1995) also generated CTLA-4-deficient mice and demonstrated that such mice rapidly develop lymphoproliferative disease with multiorgan lymphocytic infiltration and tissue destruction, with particularly severe myocarditis and pancreatitis. They concluded that CTLA-4 plays a key role in down-regulating T cell activation and maintaining immunologic homeostasis. Also, Krummel and Allison J Exp Med 182:459-65 (1995) further clarified that CD28 and CTLA-4 have opposing effects on the response of T cells to stimulation. They generated an antibody to CTLA-4 and investigated the effects of its binding to CTLA-4 in a system using highly purified T cells. In their report, they showed that the presence of low levels of B7-2 on freshly explanted T cells can partially inhibit T cell proliferation, and this inhibition was mediated by interactions with CTLA-4. Cross-linking of CTLA-4 together with the TCR and CD28 strongly inhibits proliferation and IL-2 secretion by T cells. Finally, the results showed that CD28 and CTLA-4 deliver opposing signals that appear to be integrated by the T cell in determining the response to antigen. Thus, they concluded that the outcome of T cell antigen receptor stimulation is regulated by CD28 costimulatory signals, as well as inhibitory signals derived from CTLA-4. See also Krummel et al. Int Immunol 8:519-23 (1996) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,097 and International Patent Application No. WO 97/20574.
A variety of additional experiments have been conducted further elucidating the above function of CTLA-4. For example, Walunas et al. J Exp Med 183:2541-50 (1996), through the use of anti-CTLA-4 antibodies, suggested that CTLA-4 signaling does not regulate cell survival or responsiveness to IL-2, but does inhibit CD28-dependent IL-2 production. Also, Perrin et al. J Immunol 157:1333-6 (1996), demonstrated that anti-CTLA-4 antibodies in experimental allergic encephalomyelitis (EAE), exacerbated the disease and enhanced mortality. Disease exacerbation was associated with enhanced production of the encephalitogenic cytokines TNF-alpha, IFN-gamma and IL-2. Thus, they concluded that CTLA-4 regulates the intensity of the autoimmune response in EAE, attenuating inflammatory cytokine production and clinical disease manifestations. See also Hurwitz et al. J Neuroimmunol 73:57-62 (1997) and Cepero et al. J Exp Med 188:199-204 (1998) (an anti-CTLA-4 hairpin ribozyme that specifically abrogates CTLA-4 expression after gene transfer into a murine T-cell model).
In addition, Blair et al. J Immunol 160:12-5 (1998) assessed the functional effects of a panel of CTLA-4 monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) on resting human CD4+ T cells. Their results demonstrated that some CTLA-4 mAbs could inhibit proliferative responses of resting CD4+ cells and cell cycle transition from G0 to G1. The inhibitory effects of CTLA-4 were evident within 4 h, at a time when cell surface CTLA-4 expression remained undetectable. Other CTLA-4 mAbs, however, had no detectable inhibitory effects, indicating that binding of mAbs to CTLA-4 alone was not sufficient to mediate down-regulation of T cell responses. Interestingly, while IL-2 production was shut off, inhibitory anti-CTLA-4 mAbs permitted induction and expression of the cell survival gene bcl-X(L). Consistent with this observation, cells remained viable and apoptosis was not detected after CTLA-4 ligation.
In connection with anergy, Perez et al. Immunity 6:411-7 (1997) demonstrated that the induction of T cell anergy was prevented by blocking CTLA-4 and concluded that the outcome of antigen recognition by T cells is determined by the interaction of CD28 or CTLA-4 on the T cells with B7 molecules. Also, Van Parijs et al. J Exp Med 186:1119-28 (1997) examined the role of interleukin 12 and costimulators in T cell anergy in vivo and found that through inhibiting CTLA-4 engagement during anergy induction, T cell proliferation was blocked, and full Th1 differentiation was not promoted. However, T cells exposed to tolerogenic antigen in the presence of both IL-12 and anti-CTLA-4 antibody were not anergized, and behaved identically to T cells which have encountered immunogenic antigen. These results suggested that two processes contribute to the induction of anergy in vivo: CTLA-4 engagement, which leads to a block in the ability of T cells to proliferate, and the absence of a prototypic inflammatory cytokine, IL-12, which prevents the differentiation of T cells into Th1 effector cells. The combination of IL-12 and anti-CTLA-4 antibody was sufficient to convert a normally tolerogenic stimulus to an immunogenic one.
In connection with infections, McCoy et al. J Exp Med 186:183-7 (1997) demonstrated that anti-CTLA-4 antibodies greatly enhanced and accelerated the T cell immune response to Nippostrongylus braziliensis, resulting in a profound reduction in adult worm numbers and early termination of parasite egg production. See also Murphy et al. J. Immunol. 161:4153-4160 (1998) (Leishmania donovani).
In connection with cancer, Kwon et al. PNAS USA 94:8099-103 (1997) established a syngeneic murine prostate cancer model and examined two distinct manipulations intended to elicit an antiprostate cancer response through enhanced T cell costimulation: (i) provision of direct costimulation by prostate cancer cells transduced to express the B7.1 ligand and (ii) in vivo antibody-mediated blockade of T cell CTLA-4, which prevents T cell down-regulation. It was demonstrated that in vivo antibody-mediated blockade of CTLA-4 enhanced antiprostate cancer immune responses. Also, Yang et al. Cancer Res 57:4036-41 (1997) investigated whether the blockade of the CTLA-4 function leads to enhancement of antitumor T cell responses at various stages of tumor growth. Based on in vitro and in vivo results they found that CTLA-4 blockade in tumor-bearing individuals enhanced the capacity to generate antitumor T-cell responses, but the expression of such an enhancing effect was restricted to early stages of tumor growth in their model. Further, Hurwitz et al. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 95:10067-71 (1998) investigated the generation of a T cell-mediated antitumor response depends on T cell receptor engagement by major histocompatibility complex/antigen as well as CD28 ligation by B7. Certain tumors, such as the SM1 mammary carcinoma, were refractory to anti-CTLA-4 immunotherapy. Thus, through use of a combination of CTLA-4 blockade and a vaccine consisting of granulocyte-macrophage colony-stimulating factor-expressing SM1 cells, regression of parental SM1 tumors was observed, despite the ineffectiveness of either treatment alone. This combination therapy resulted in long-lasting immunity to SM1 and depended on both CD4(+) and CD8(+) T cells. The findings suggested that CTLA-4 blockade acts at the level of a host-derived antigen-presenting cell.
In connection with diabetes, Luhder et al. J Exp Med 187:427-32 (1998) injected an anti-CTLA-4 mAb into a TCR transgenic mouse model of diabetes at different stages of disease. They found that engagement of CTLA-4 at the time when potentially diabetogenic T cells are first activated is a pivotal event; if engagement is permitted, invasion of the islets occurs, but remains quite innocuous for months. If not, insulitis is much more aggressive, and diabetes quickly ensues.
In connection with vaccine immunization, Horspool et al. J Immunol 160:2706-14 (1998) found that intact anti-CTLA-4 mAb but not Fab fragments suppressed the primary humoral response to pCIA/beta gal without affecting recall responses, indicating CTLA-4 activation inhibited Ab production but not T cell priming. Blockade of the ligands for CD28 and CTLA-4, CD80 (B7-1) and CD86 (B7-2), revealed distinct and nonoverlapping function. Blockade of CD80 at initial immunization completely abrogated primary and secondary Ab responses, whereas blockade of CD86 suppressed primary but not secondary responses. Simultaneous blockade of CD80+CD86 was less effective at suppressing Ab responses than either alone. Enhancement of costimulation via coinjection of B7-expressing plasmids augmented CTL responses but not. Ab responses, and without evidence of Th1 to Th2 skewing. These findings suggest complex and distinct roles for CD28, CTLA-4, CD80, and CD86 in T cell costimulation following nucleic acid vaccination.
In connection with allograft rejection, Markees et al. J Clin Invest 101:2446-55 (1998) found in a mouse model of skin allograft rejection that acceptance initially depended on the presence of IFN-gamma, CTLA-4, and CD4(+) T cells. Addition of anti-CTLA-4 or anti-IFN-gamma mAb to the protocol was associated with prompt graft rejection, whereas anti-IL-4 mAb had no effect.
In connection with the role of CTLA-4 in relation to CD28, Fallarino et al. J Exp Med 188:205-10 (1998) generated TCR transgenic/recombinase activating gene 2-deficient/CD28-wild-type or CD28-deficient mice which were immunized with an antigen-expressing tumor. Primed T cells from both types of mice produced cytokines and proliferated in response to stimulator cells lacking B7 expression. However, whereas the response of CD28+/+ T cells was augmented by costimulation with B7-1, the response of the CD28−/− T cells was strongly inhibited. This inhibition was reversed by monoclonal antibody against B7-1 or CTLA-4. Thus, CTLA-4 can potently inhibit T cell activation in the absence of CD28, indicating that antagonism of a TCR-mediated signal is sufficient to explain the inhibitory effect of CTLA-4. Also, Lin et al. J Exp Med 188:199-204 (1998) studied rejection of heart allografts in CD28-deficient mice. H-2(q) hearts were transplanted into allogeneic wild-type or CD28-deficient mice (H-2(b)). Graft rejection was delayed in CD28-deficient compared with wild-type mice. Treatment of wild-type recipients with CTLA-4-immunoglobulin (Ig), or with anti-B7-1 plus anti-B7-2 mAbs significantly prolonged allograft survival. In contrast, treatment of CD28-deficient mice with CTLA-4-Ig, anti-B7-1 plus anti-B7-2 mAbs, or a blocking anti-CTLA-4 mAb induced acceleration of allograft rejection. This increased rate of graft rejection was associated with more severe mononuclear cell infiltration and enhanced levels of IFN-gamma and IL-6 transcripts in donor hearts of untreated wild-type and CTLA-4-Ig- or anti-CTLA-4 mAb-treated CD28-deficient mice. Thus, the negative regulatory role of CTLA-4 extends beyond its potential ability to prevent CD28 activation through ligand competition. Even in the absence of CD28, CTLA-4 plays an inhibitory role in the regulation of allograft rejection.
Also, further characterization of the expression of CTLA-4 has been investigated. For example, Alegre et al. J Immunol 157:4762-70 (1996) proposed that surface CTLA-4 is rapidly internalized, which may explain the low levels of expression generally detected on the cell surface. They concluded that both CD28 and IL-2 play important roles in the up-regulation of CTLA-4 expression. In addition, the cell surface accumulation of CTLA-4 appeared to be primarily regulated by its rapid endocytosis. Also, Castan et al. Immunology 90:265-71 (1997) based on in situ immunohistolgical analyses of the expression of CTLA-4, suggested that germinal center T cells, which were CTLA-4 positive, could be important to immune regulation.
Accordingly, in view of the broad and pivotal role that CTLA-4 appears to possess in immune responsiveness, it would be desirable to generate antibodies to CTLA-4 that can be utilized effectively in immunotherapy. Moreover, it would be desirable to generate antibodies against CTLA-4 that can be utilized in chronic diseases in which repeat administrations of the antibodies are required.